Marte es el nuevo hogar
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Arriba del transbordador espacial, Izuku tiene miedo de no llegar a Marte, que es la nueva promesa para los evacuados de la Tierra. Shoto lo consuela como puede, aunque él creció en Marte y ahora vive en medio de naves.


—¿No es bonito? El espacio. Es infinito. Puedes ver Marte desde aquí. Hay tantas estrellas. ¿Crees que algún día podré alcanzar alguna?

—No lo sé.

Izuku sigue mirando por el cristal que separa el transbordador del vacío espacial. No hay luz que provenga de afuera e ilumine el rostro de Midoriya. El suelo de metal es frío, pero el regulador se encarga de mantener estable la temperatura de sus cuerpos, a 23,4 grados Celcius exactos. Por lo bajo, Midoriya tararea villancicos navideños. Hoy es 25 de diciembre, y no tienen un árbol, ni campanas. Todos los tripulantes de la nave están más concentrados en los deberes de mantenimiento, como racionar la comida o revisar el estado de los motores. Pero Izuku lleva tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos sentado frente al único vidrio no cubierto del transbordador. Shoto le hace compañía, porque ya ha terminado de hacer el inventario de las herramientas de repuesto.

—A veces extraño la Tierra.

—¿Por qué? Ahora es sólo una enorme roca flotante en el espacio, calurosa y con poco oxígeno.

Todoroki sólo apunta lo objetivo. Son hechos concretos. Por esas mismas razones la escasa población restante en la Tierra emprende marcha a Marte, la nueva promesa de esperanza y reconstrucción. Aunque tengan que vivir en las ciudades encapsuladas, descontaminarse cada tres horas y haber pasado un año viajando en el transbordador espacial, todo es mejor que vivir en la Tierra. Todos saben lo que ha pasado con la Tierra, porque todos vienen de allí. Sequías, huracanes e inundaciones, terribles incendios que azotaron ciudades enteras, alza de temperaturas. Fenómenos que fueron acabando con la humanidad, y la obligaron a poner más empeño en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Marte, el planeta rojo. Sólo Shoto no ha vivido todo eso. Él ha leído en los archivos todo lo que ocurrió. Él ha vivido en las naves, en medio de motores y estrellas. Sólo tenía cuatro cuando su familia abandonó la Tierra y viajaron a Marte. Pero este es su tercer año como recolector, su deber es reunir a la gente que espera el transbordador para evacuar. Lleva haciéndolo desde los quince años.

—Sí. En esa roca flotante crecí, y me eduqué. Ahí hice algunos amigos, celebré festividades. Aprendí valores y admiré a personas. La Tierra puede ser el infierno espacial, pero antes era hermosa.

—Sabes que no sé cómo era antes.

Izuku suspira y su mirada se pierde en las estrellas, en la inconmensurable negrura de lo desconocido. Afuera no hay nada, no hay luz ni sonido. Hay vacío, un vacío que Izuku admira cada vez que puede. El evacuado triste, le llaman. El evacuado que no quería abandonar su hogar.

—Antes había hermosos árboles que florecían en la primavera, teniendo flores de todos los colores. El cielo era de un azul intenso, y el agua que caía por la lluvia era perfecta para bailar debajo de ella, o jugar con los charcos. Las nubes eran blancas y sólo se volvían grises en la tormenta. El oxígeno era puro, no tanto en las ciudades, pero en el campo olía a tierra y rocío mañanero.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Las mejillas de Midoriya se colorean de rojo por unos instantes, y un suspiro escapa de su boca. Shoto no miente. Él no sabe mentir en lo absoluto. Él apenas recuerda la Tierra, no conoce nada más que lo contado por los evacuados o los documentos oficiales de la armada espacial. De ella sólo tiene la memoria de una quemadura por agua a temperaturas muy altas y una casa de madera, además de una madre que se quedó atrás. En Marte la casa no es de madera. Es un gran cubículo de paredes blancas en la Ciudad 1, en la que Shoto vive con su padre y su hermana Fuyumi. Natsuo vive en la Ciudad 2. Touya, que se cambió el nombre a Dabi cuando viajaron a Marte, vive en la Ciudad 5. Nadie sabe qué ha sido de él.

—Cuéntame cómo son las ciudades en Marte —exige Izuku, con voz suave. Su orden ni siquiera parece una orden. Es más una petición dulce, como el jugo de tierra roja que se vende en la Ciudad 1 y es muy famoso por su peculiar sabor. Quién diría que está hecho de minerales y saborizantes a base de cristales translúcidos. De cualquier forma, Shoto es aficionado a él. Es la primera cosa que probó en Marte, después de todo.

—Marte tiene seis ciudades actualmente. Todas están encapsuladas por una cúpula de cristal que nos protege de los gases que pueden matarnos.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que era sólo una.

—Cada ciudad está conectada por un camino que también tiene una cúpula. Algunos caminos son más largos que otros.

—Eso es estupendo.

—Debemos descontaminarnos cada tres horas en las cámaras de aire que todos los ciudadanos tenemos... Creo que eso es todo.

—Debe haber más. ¿Juegos, algo?

Shoto piensa mucho. No sabe qué podría interesarle a Izuku en particular. Marte no es precisamente un lugar muy entretenido. Están en la etapa de asentamiento aún; deben preocuparse más por los recursos que por diversión. Tal vez podrían gustarle los detalles de la comida, que ha escuchado es muy diferente a la de Tierra. Por otro lado, al disponer de elementos muy distintos para cocinar, no es extraño que sea todo lo contrario a la de la Tierra.

—El jugo de tierra roja está muy bien. Es como... las gaseosas de la Tierra. Y también hay chocolate. Me parece que se conserva la receta, aunque no se fabrica a partir de cacao. Creo que es a partir de cierta planta cultivada aquí.

—¿Jugo de tierra?

—Es delicioso. Es mi favorito.

Izuku parece impresionado de que a Shoto le guste algo. En cierta forma, es comprensible. Shoto siempre tiene esa cara de indiferencia, incluso cuando está haciendo el inventario. Le gusta hacer el inventario. Le gusta escribir, también. El lápiz que usa es un regalo que un evacuado le dio hace dos años. Es amarillo, y tiene un pequeño cubito rojo en la punta superior. Shoto pensaba que era para morderlo, debido a su plasticidad. Luego descubrió que era para borrar errores, aunque a veces, cuando nadie lo ve, muerde el cubito rojo para liberar tensión.

—Shoto.

—Dime.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de no llegar a tu destino?

Shoto guarda silencio. Sí. Ha sentido un miedo en el estómago muchas veces, cuando sube a la nave en la torre de aterrizaje luego de despedirse de Fuyumi. La primera vez estaba asustado de que el transbordador fallara y se quedaran varados en el espacio. Esas fueron las primeras veces. Ahora está acostumbrado y confía en sus compañeros, sabe que los ingenieros son buenos en su trabajo y la más mínima falla sería solucionada rápidamente.

—Es normal para ti. Es la primera vez que subes a un transbordador.

—Tengo miedo. Tengo muchísimo miedo. No quiero terminar así, perdido aquí. No he podido dormir en días, porque cualquier luz me asusta e imagino que es la luz de alarma.

Todoroki lo mira, detallando sus facciones. Es extraño ver a un evacuado con cabello verde. Normalmente tienen el cabello oscuro, en ocasiones de color amarillo. Visten con ropa colorida a pesar del evidente destrozo de su planeta, y se ponen nerviosos cuando el transbordador despega. Los ciudadanos de Marte son muy diferentes. El mismo Shoto es diferente. El ambiente del planeta hizo muchos cambios en su apariencia. Es pálido, y su cabello se volvió medio rojo cuando antes era blanco por completo. Su mano se mueve hasta cubrir la mano de Midoriya, que es mucho más pequeña pero más ancha y robusta. Las manos de Izuku son muy distintas a las de los ingenieros, que son finas, y elegantes. Cuidadosas. Siempre limpias.

—Confía en mí. No sucederá nada. Llegaremos a Marte y te reunirás con tu madre.

Izuku mira sus manos, y mueve la suya para entrelazarla con la de Shoto, con una sonrisa secreta.

—¿Y me invitarás a beber jugo de tierra?

—Y te invitaré a beber jugo de tierra roja.

Siguen mirando el espacio entonces, con las manos unidas y contemplando la belleza eterna del paisaje espacial. Pronto llegarán a Marte.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:** Uhm. Al principio quería hacer una especie de oneshot bonito donde celebraran la Navidad en el espacio, pero luego mutó a un homúnculo raro y salió esto. Hasta me dieron ganas de continuarlo y todo, _quién lo diría._

Por cierto, si quedaron con la duda de saber cómo es el jugo de tierra roja (admito que lo inventé viendo un vídeo de un constructor jugando con el polvo de ladrillos), supongo que es muy similar al zumo de fresa con mucho hielo, frío y más dulce. Lo digo por si quieren una referencia. Entonces, ¿qué opinan? ¿Tiene potencial para fanfic? AHR. No sé. Bueno, eso es todo, ¡nos vemos! Besitos para todos tres.


End file.
